The Fair Collaboration
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 1115b-1192b (weekly) - When Brittany has to enter the science fair to boost her grades, she calls on Sheldon to help, which leads to a trip to Lima. - Sequel to The Troubletone Incursion.
1. The Grade Solution

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 53rd cycle. Now cycle 54!_

* * *

_**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Siren Call, chapter 1._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"  
Glee/The Big Bang Theory crossover #3  
(sequel to "The Troubletone Incursion")**

**1. The Grade Solution**

_Lima, Ohio_

She generally just hated getting called in to a teacher's office. It would be the same thing time and time again, they'd tell her she wasn't doing well, and she had to put more effort, and she was never going to pass at this rate… Sometimes she thought they all just used the same speech every time, only changing the class subject in question. It wasn't all teachers that were like that for her though. There was Mr. Schuester, of course, but then there was Miss Brinkley, her science teacher. She used to think she was just old, a bit odd, but then in the past months, she had taken a liking to her and her classes. She still didn't understand most of it, but she liked the teacher, and she'd try…

So when Miss Brinkley had called her into her office, she wasn't sure what to make of it. Would she sit there and give her the same old speech, just like the others, or… Brittany went and sat across from her desk, where the teacher appeared in the middle of assembling a model of some sort.

"It's not quite finished yet," Miss Brinkley told her with that kindly old smile of hers.

"I like it… It looks like an octopus house," Brittany looked the structure over, and Miss Brinkley tilted her head, looking back at it.

"Yes, well… Brittany, I've called you in here to talk to you about two things, both having to do with your progress this year."

"I've made some?" she asked.

"W… Some," the woman hesitated, then smiled. "There is still a lot to do, I'm afraid. You're just not grasping it, but I can feel you trying, and that's good," Miss Brinkley promised, which made Brittany happy. "That's one thing. The other…" she reached for a folder on her desk and handed it to her student. "I think this might help to move things in your favor." Brittany opened the folder, reading the first page.

"The science fair?"

"Yes," Miss Brinkley pulled her chair closer, indicating the sheets. "I've put together all the instructions, the rules, and some ideas of topics you might like to explore. It's a bit last minute, I realize, but you've still got some time, so if you put yourself to it, I think you might have a shot. You probably won't win, but your participation, and whatever you come up with, they could count for something," she explained. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Sure," Brittany smiled, and the teacher smiled back.

"Wonderful. If you need help with anything, you know where my office is."

"I might get lost, but I'll keep looking," Brittany assured her, and Miss Brinkley blinked, unsure what she meant, but again she smiled.

After leaving the office, folder in hand, Brittany walked along, reading through the list of potential topics. Some of it seemed funny, some more odd, and some kind of dangerous. She wasn't sure which one she was going to do yet, but she knew she wanted to do well, do Miss Brinkley proud, and maybe someone else, too… probably the reason for her sudden curiosity in science class.

X

_Pasadena, California – Later that day_

Sheldon had just gotten off the phone with who he honestly hoped would not be involved in the actual preparation of the take-out order he had called in. He was expecting the others to arrive at any moment, which gave him precious little time to enjoy the peace and quiet. It gave his mind the needed respite to sort through the clutter of the day, perhaps to find an idea that might have slipped by.

When the phone rang, he was imagining the man from the restaurant calling back to further strip him of any sort of faith that he would not find himself with an unfortunate stomach bug in the middle of the night. But instead he was met with the sweetly cheerful voice of his friend from Ohio. "Brittany, well this is a surprise," he sat up. "Penny's not here," he started, thinking she might have been looking for her.

"That's okay, I wanted to ask you something," Brittany told him.

"Ask away," Sheldon bowed his head.

"Okay, well my science teacher, Miss Brinkley, she wants me to participate in the science fair to help my grade," she revealed.

"Oh, I do like a good science fair," Sheldon sounded almost nostalgic. "They're so rare a find these days, it's all flash and bang and how can I mangle a household item in the oddest way and I die a little inside…" he sighed.

"Right…" Brittany paused.

"So you're going to do it?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "I haven't chosen a topic yet, but I was wondering if maybe you could help me."

"Well, now, I hope by help you mean that I will assist you, and not do it all for you. As ground breaking of a presentation as that would be, I do believe it is only fair that you do it yourself," he stated.

"No, I know," she replied.

"Then I would be happy to assist," he told her.

"Great," she sounded relieved.

"I have some time tomorrow afternoon, we can talk then. I can send you some very manageable but entirely promising subject ideas," he nodded, already standing to go to his computer.

"My teacher gave me a list, too, but okay," Brittany told him.

"Alright, then, we'll talk tomorrow. Bye, Brittany."

"Bye, Sheldon," she answered as always, and they hung up. He pulled up an empty document and began to type. By the time the others would arrive, he already had an extensive list compiled. As much as it would pain him, he trimmed some the subjects away, building Brittany a more concise list of options. Once it was settled, he had sent it off to her. Soon dinner would arrive. He hadn't told any of the others about Brittany's call. He didn't need all of them to start filling her head with whatever ideas they might come up with. As far as he was concerned, his list was as far as she needed to look.

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	2. The Distance Resolution

___**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Sharing the Light._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**2. The Distance Resolution**

_Pasadena - The next afternoon_

They had been at it for nearly two hours. So far all they had managed to achieve was to determine what she didn't want to do, which basically involved eliminating Sheldon's topic suggestions one by one until there were none left. Had it been anyone else he probably would have terminated the video call ages ago, but it was Brittany, and somehow she wasn't making him crazy enough to give up on the endeavor. It would have been like saying no to a kitty, and Sheldon couldn't do that.

"I've got these," she held up the list with the subjects from her teacher.

"Yes, you've shown me those already," he reminded her, and she put the sheet down. "If you won't use any of mine, then you might as well come up with your own, find something that interests you." She opened her mouth to speak, and he cut her off. "Have to be able to take a scientific approach," he reminded her, and as expected this forced her to stop and think again.

"Music?" she finally spoke, with enough uncertainty he could feel it. But then he had the opposite reaction.

"I guess we can start from there," he told her, and she regained some optimism.

He had made the decision sort of suddenly. He was contemplating what the next few days might be like, with him trying to help her with her project over the computer, and it seemed like a hastle he could prevent himself from having to go through by doing one simple thing.

"Brittany, you know when you made me promise to come and visit you someday?"

"Well, I don't know if I actually said promise..." she shrugged.

"Regardless, I think the best option right now would be for me to come and assist you in person." She sat up, waved for some reason.

"You mean..."

"I'll start looking into flights, and I should be there in a day or two. Oh, it's a real shame, I've always wanted to take the train cross country..." he spoke to himself but then he shook his head. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way, in the meantime try and find your music subject."

"I can do that," she nodded.

"Alright then, bye Brittany."

"Bye Sheldon."

"You're going to Ohio?" He jumped, turning to find Leonard standing in the kitchen.

"How long have you been there?"

"Like a minute. Didn't you see Brittany wave at me when I went b... Never mind. So, Ohio?"

"Yes, I've decided that the best way for me to help her get ready for the science fair would be in person."

"I miss the science fair," Leonard smirked to himself.

"Yes, don't we all," he picked up his papers and his laptop and moved to his room. Sitting on his bed, he started researching flights to Lima.

"Maybe I should go with you." Sheldon looked up when he realized Leonard had followed him.

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure your... work needs you," it looked like he didn't believe a word out of his own mouth.

"I can take a couple days off," Leonard frowned defensively.

"Yes, I'm sure you can, that does sound more likely," Sheldon sounded back at ease. Leonard stared at him for a while before nodding.

"Book me a ticket," he declared.

"Book your own ticket," Sheldon wasn't distracted. He had continued making his arrangements and was about to call the airline to ask after some specifics when he picked up on the sound of voices somewhere off in the apartment. He got up and walked out of his room, being guided to find that there were now others in the living room along with Leonard, namely Penny, Raj, and Howard. Leonard was sitting with his computer, Raj standing at his shoulder, while both Penny and Howard were on their phones, to Amy and Bernadette respectively from what he picked up. It didn't take him long to catch key words that told him just what they were doing, and still… "Excuse me!" he called out, and no one looked to him. "I'm talking, hello?" he walked up, and Penny sighed.

"Amy, hang on. What?" she turned to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Leonard and Raj are looking for flights, I'm checking with Amy if she can and wants to come, and Howard is doing the same with Bernadette."

"What for?" he turned to Howard.

"What do you think, we're going with you to Ohio," he shrugged. "Raj wants to see the science fair, Penny wants to see Brittany, and I want… Well, your face right now is reason enough," he finished with a smile, suddenly turning back to talk with Bernadette. "Yeah? You're good for it? Great." Sheldon wanted so much to say something and make this insanity stop…

"Amy says if you can't get her a seat next to yours she'll sit next to me, but if you could get one with yours that would be super," Penny came back to him and he frowned, returning to his room. Howard looked back to her.

"That was perfect, thanks," he tapped her on the shoulder, and she gave something between a smile and a shudder.

"You know we're going to have to cave in for the cross country train on the way back to get him to cooperate with us again, right?" she told him.

"Way ahead of you," Howard promised, just as Sheldon reappeared.

"Tell Amy I'll get her a seat next to mine."

"Like I said," Howard turned back to Penny, who let out a breath before turning to Leonard and Raj.

"One-way plane tickets, guys."

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	3. The Lima Intrusion

_**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Siren Call, chapter 8._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**3. The Lima Intrusion**

_Pasadena – Two days later_

All seven of them had departed from Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, per Sheldon's 'suggestion' and divided over two cabs to ride to the airport. Sheldon had gone with Amy and Raj, while Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, and Howard had to share the other cab. Sheldon still had to do his very best to hold his tongue, though it was clear it wasn't pleasing him that they had all gone and tagged along with him on this trip. They were fairly certain that the only thing that kept him from exploding was the promise of the train ride home.

They had boarded the plane, and with Amy at his side, Sheldon had been made to endure the 'in-flight entertainment,' until his complains had roused enough passengers around them that he was finally allowed to just go to reviewing his notes for when they'd land and he'd get to work with Brittany. From across the aisle, Penny could see this, and even if she knew that Amy knew Brittany was in a relationship – with a girl no less – she could have sworn Sheldon's girlfriend was jealous of his connection to the teenage girl.

"Do you mind switching seats with Amy?" Penny had turned to Leonard at her side. He looked over to the pair of them, and to his would-be new seat neighbor.

"Do I have to?" he begged, and she gave him a look. "Forget I asked," he stood and went up to them. "Hey, Amy, want to switch seats with me?" She looked over, to Penny who was smiling at them.

"Oh, please," she was up in a flash. She went and sat next to Penny with possibly the biggest grin on her face. "Hey, Bestie."

"Hey, Amy," Penny had to laugh.

"Amy, what's the…" Sheldon looked up two minutes later and was startled to find his roommate sitting there. "Leonard, when did you get here?"

"You really need to work on this tunnel vision of yours," Leonard sighed, flagging down the stewardess for a drink.

X

_Lima, Ohio_

If it was possible for Brittany to be even more distracted than usual in class, today that was what she was. She knew that, at this very moment, Sheldon and the others were on their way to Lima, and in a few hours she would get to see them. This meant that school stood between her and the reunion, which simply made it insufferable for her.

"No way, they're coming here?" Mercedes replied when Santana told her about it, while they waited for Glee Club to start.

"Sheldon's going to help me for the science fair," Brittany was the one to explain.

"Who's Sheldon?" Puck asked as he came by and took his seat.

"Brittany's friend from California," Sugar told him. "We saw them when were there a few months ago," she nodded.

"He's coming all the way from California just to help you with the science fair?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"He's my friend," Brittany answered with a shrug, like she saw nothing odd about it.

"Must be a pretty good friend," Puck looked to them with a smirk, and Quinn smacked him.

"He is," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, that's not what he means," Santana shook her head, and after a moment Brittany looked back to Puck, almost outraged.

"He's not that kind of friend."

"Right, sorry," he told her, just as Will arrived.

After rehearsal was over, she and Santana had left school together, driving to the hotel Penny had told them they were staying at. If it had been up to Brittany she would have had them all staying at her house, but space constraint aside, it just wouldn't have been possible. So off to the hotel it was, and after a ride up in the elevator, they came up to the door. Brittany's was poised to start knocking just as it had opened, and she found herself face to face with Penny. They both squeaked in surprise, but then they hugged.

"Welcome to Lima!" Brittany smiled.

"Thanks," Penny laughed, moving to hug Santana now as well.

"How was the flight?" she asked, and Penny groaned. "That bad?"

"The flight was fine, it's… well…" she motioned behind herself, and they now noticed the argument in progress. "What's going on?"

"There was something of a misunderstanding as to the number of rooms, and who is rooming with who, now they're trying to sort it out," Penny shook her head, ushering the girls back into the hall. "Sheldon had the good idea here and he left. I think he said he was going to the hotel's dining room, come on."

They had rode right back down the elevator, and after a brief search they had found both the dining room and their missing scientist. The moment Brittany had spotted him, she had gone snaking between the tables until she had reached him. He saw her approach and he stood in anticipation. She stopped in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Sheldon."

"Hello, Brittany," he bowed his head, then after a moment and without prompt, he gave what could definitely be qualified as a hug. Feeling this, Brittany had nudged her surprise aside in favor of returning the hug. Maybe later she'd test the waters on upgrading to a kiss on the cheek… "Wait, how did you find me?" he asked as he pulled away from her again. She turned and pointed to Penny and Santana, still some distance away as they came toward the two of them. Santana looked confused, while Penny looked downright misty-eyed and amused.

"You might want to stick around down here, it's still a mess upstairs," Penny explained and, at his annoyed look, she nodded. "But, hey, I should go take care of it before we get kicked out of here."

"I think I might be able to help with that," Santana went after her.

"Dressed like that, I don't doubt it," Penny observed her cheerleading uniform.

"Just let me do the talking," she kept it at that.

Brittany had taken a seat at the table where he had been, so Sheldon returned to his seat. "Are we going to start working now, because I didn't bring anything."

"No, we'll start tomorrow," he told her, and she nodded, then smiled.

"I'm really glad you're here. It means a lot."

"Well, for science," he reasoned, and she nodded again.

"Science."

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	4. The Project Frustration

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 54th cycle. Now cycle 55!_

* * *

___**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: A Crack in the Shell____._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**4. The Project Frustration**

With a free period before Glee Club, Brittany had been granted the ability to combine those two periods and instead meet up with Sheldon so she could work on her project. She had started on her own, as he had recommended, though once they met he would have to review it all. They sat in the room, both of them silent. Sheldon was reading through Brittany's research, while the blonde watched him with all the intent in the world.

She wanted to know that she had done good. She had put a lot of work into this, but she was greatly aware of her limitations. How could she not, when everyone constantly reminded her of what they were? Sheldon was aware of them, too, and she had expected for him to just turn her away so many times. He had never lost his patience with her. He was persistent, but he didn't give up. This was more than she'd ever done though. This was her tiptoeing through his world, and she didn't want it to be the thing that finally disappointed him beyond all hope.

She was still so stunned that he was here. She was surprised and she was touched. And if that wasn't enough, they were all here, all her friends from Pasadena... They had come for her, and she didn't want to let them down either.

"Alright," Sheldon sat up. Brittany looked to him.

"Well?" she asked, bracing herself.

"We have a lot of work to do," he started.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's always a good thing to keep busy." She looked down to her notes and he let out a breath. "We are going to have.. a lot of work." She lowered her head. " No, now, I won't have any of that. You'll get through this, and I will help you, so chin up." She smiled. "Good, that's good, you're going to need that can-do spirit," he nodded.

He had intended to come and meet her on his own, just as he had planned to come to Ohio alone. But just like he had been followed out of state, he had been followed out of hotel. He had drawn the line at them getting in the way of his session with Brittany, but while the two of them sat here, the rest of them were circling about. Brittany had suggested they go pay a visit to her Glee Club, with their director's blessing.

They all seemed to find something very funny about him being friends with Brittany, though he didn't understand just what that thing was. Sure, she had been someone he had tried to get away from like his life depended on it at first. But then he had spent time with her, and she had piqued his curiosity, which had led him to realize she was actually a very interesting person to him, as few as those might have been. The thought of anything displeasing happening to her was very displeasing to him, and he made sure others knew, in his own way.

She had breached some of his personal boundaries, and he wouldn't have his friends ridicule him for how he was okay with that, and thus they were not allowed to participate in these science fair work sessions. If anything, he wouldn't have them fill her head with their confused notions.

So they had gotten to work. It was a bit of a slow start as Sheldon was insisting on their beginning by going back through her research, eliminating the facts that were wrong, unnecessary, or frivolous. The further they went, the more it felt like the whole of her notes would get thrown out or crossed out. She sat there, watching, and as much as she tried not to look discouraged, it was hard not to be.

"I thought this moment might require a bit of a pick-me-up," he looked thoroughly excited, "That's why I brought a special friend..."

"It's not a sock puppet, is it?" she stared at him. "Unless you have the pair, because it's cruel to keep them apart."

"It is not a sock puppet," he promised.

"Two sock puppets?" she asked.

"No," he told her before picking up a case and placing it on the table. She sat up, inevitably curious. She watched as he opened the case and took out... well, she wasn't sure what it was.

"Is that a robot?" she looked at it with a smile like she'd decided it was cute.

"No, it's an instrument called a Theremin," he told her. "It's played without touch." When she looked at him like she either didn't understand or believe him, he sat up, placing his hands before he began to move them. When it started to make sounds, she stared in awe, following the movement of his hands.

"How do you do that?" she asked, and he looked so pleased to find that she wanted to know.

"There are two antennas, see?" he pointed. "This one controls the pitch," he pointed to the upright one.

"High notes and low notes," she piped in, and he nodded.

"Yes," he told her, and she grinned. "The other antenna controls the volume."

"That's awesome..."

"It is, isn't it?" he breathed out in complete agreement, and she laughed.

"Can I try?" she asked.

"You most certainly can!" he stood so she could take his place. Just as she sat on the stool though, Sheldon's phone rang. "Go ahead," he told her before answering. While he spoke, he watched her hands move over the Theremin, slowly figuring out how to work it. "This is Dr. Sheldon Coo… Leonard?" he frowned, and his voice raising caused Brittany's hands to jerk and the Theremin to react, startling her. "I told you, I'm working with Brittany alone, so you'll just have to wait until…" He paused, listening to Leonard while Brittany resumed her hand motions. "Oh. I see. Now?" Brittany brought her hands down once more, looking back to him. "Alright, fine." He hung up. "Your principal wants to see us."

"Us?" Brittany asked.

"Not you and I us. He wants to see me, Leonard, Howard, and Raj," he frowned. "I haven't been called to the principal's office in years," he looked slightly thrown by this.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything… I think?" He moved to pack the Theremin, which made Brittany frown. "We will continue later," he promised.

"I can still go to Glee Club, I guess," she got up and they headed off, Brittany going toward the choir room, and Sheldon toward the principal's office.

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	5. The Judge Selection

___**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Morning to Night__._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**5. The Judge Selection**

Sitting outside the principal's office, the four of them were trying very hard not to have traumatic school flashbacks. They sat like they were about to get sent to detention.

"We don't even go here, how can we…" Howard was mumbling, when the door opened.

"Gentlemen!" Principal Figgins stepped out. "Please, come in, come in," he gestured, his smile made them relax as they stood. As each of them passed by, Figgins shook their hand with a 'hello.' Sheldon and Leonard sat before the desk, Howard and Raj stood behind them. "I'd like to welcome you to William McKinley High, it is an honor."

"It is?" Leonard frowned, surprised.

"Leonard, please," Sheldon looked to him before turning a smile on Figgins. "Of course."

"When I heard that accomplished scientists such as your selves were in town, I had a marvelous idea. As I'm sure you will have heard, we will be hosting our science fair in just a few days." They nodded. "Well, I thought who better judge the presentations than you gentlemen," Figgins explained, and silence fell.

"You want us to be the judges?" Howard asked.

"Yes," Figgins smiled.

"Can you give us a few minutes to discuss it?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, please," Figgins replied, then, "Right," he stood, walking out from behind his desk and out of his office. The four turned to one another.

"What is there to think about, let's do it!" Raj smiled.

"Hold on," Sheldon cut in. "What about Brittany?"

"What about her?" Howard asked, not grasping the problem.

"I can't help her and judge her, it wouldn't be right," he pointed out. "That's why I came here in the first place." The others shared a look.

"Fine, then we'll be judges, and you keep helping her," Leonard offered.

"But I want to be a judge, too," Sheldon shook his head, like a kid who was being denied a shot at a ride after everyone else had gone.

"Well, you're going to have to choose, you can't do both," Howard put him against the facts. Sheldon stared at him, lost.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure. But I'm going to say yes," Leonard nodded.

"Me too," Raj followed, and Howard raised his hand, adding himself to the mix.

"So that leaves you," he turned to Sheldon, who frowned.

He had to choose. He would never turn down a chance to be put in a position of power, especially when it was for science's sake. Who knew how many of those kids would put out misguided projects and be allowed to get away with it? It would be wrong for him as a man of science to let it get treated that way. But all the same, he had made a promise, to someone he cared about, and going back on his word, especially in a situation like this, was not the way he was raised, not at all, no.

He just had to find the middle ground, where everything could work out and he didn't have to feel guilty about it. He thought about what his mother would do, or what she'd tell him to do. They may not have seen eye to eye on a number of issues, but far be it for him to ignore that Mary Cooper had raised him, and he was doing pretty good.

"Look, maybe this is for the best," Leonard shrugged.

"How so?" Sheldon frowned, not grasping.

"If she has to do it on her own," Leonard explained. "You've helped her already, haven't you?"

"Over an hour of it today," he confirmed.

"Then it might be better for her if she continues on her own. You'll be there to support her, just not with the actual work."

"Maybe," Sheldon considered this. "But…"

"Sheldon, you have to pick," Howard cut in.

"Fine," he caved. "I'll be a judge. And if she fails, then it's on you three."

"What did I do?" Raj looked up.

"We should probably let him back into his office," Howard pointed nervously toward the window wall, through which they could see Principal Figgins standing and watching them with curiosity. Leonard signalled, and the man walked back into his office.

"So? Have you reached a decision?"

"Yes," Sheldon decided to speak for the group. "We have decided to accept your offer."

"That is excellent news," the man was all smiles.

"So how much does it pay?" Howard asked, wondering. Figgins' face faded in sincerity.

"Oh, we can discuss that later."

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	6. The Club Interaction

___**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: From The Ashes, chapter 2__._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**6. The Club Interaction**

They had all been about to go and sit in on the Glee Club's rehearsal when Leonard, Howard, and Raj had been summoned to go to Figgins' office. This had left Penny, Amy, and Bernadette to follow Santana when she came to get them.

Walking into the room, all eyes turned to them. Sugar and Mercedes smiled and waved, having already met and spent time with the trio. The others had heard of them, but still they had never met. Santana had made the introductions, as Brittany was off working on her project with Sheldon.

"Watch out for that one," Santana had leaned in to tell Penny, nodding to Puck.

"I heard that," he called after her.

"Wasn't trying to be quiet," she replied right back.

"Really, because I don't remember you being…"

"Alright!" Will cut him off, though he'd still gotten a death glare from Santana before she turned to face the teacher. "Welcome, ladies," he bowed his head to them as they all took their seats. "We are more than happy to have you here. And you're in luck, because today the club will be presenting what they've prepared for the week's homework assignment," he revealed. "Who would like to go first?" Rachel had raised her hand, so she had gone. The trio from Pasadena was watching in awe when Penny felt a tap at her shoulder, and she turned to find the girl Santana had introduced as Tina was leaning toward her.

"You're the actress, right?" she whispered.

"That's right, I am," Penny smirked.

"That's…" she started, then paused when Will had cleared his throat and given her a look. She smiled to Penny before sitting back up.

As Rachel had finished her number, Kurt had followed up. During the switch off, Penny had turned to Tina. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Just that it's cool," Tina shrugged. "She wouldn't say what you've been in though."

"Well," Penny scratched at her ear, searching for words. "I've mostly done, uh… theater, local," she explained, and Tina nodded. Penny was saved by the start of the music for Kurt's song.

Amy was good to spot things out of the corner of her eye, something of a side effect of having been in high school before, where periphery could be a life saver. So she was the one to see Puck sneaking looks, she had to guess, at Penny. She'd caught his eye, giving him a glare and the international sign for 'I've got my eyes on you' before indicating that he should watch the people singing. The boy shrugged, but he did as told, and Amy was satisfied enough to focus back on Kurt as well.

Brittany had arrived just as Kurt was finishing. "I thought you were going to work on your science fair project," Will turned to her when she entered.

"I was, but then Sheldon got called to the principal's office," she explained, taking her seat between Santana and Penny.

"Yeah, the other guys were called, too," Penny revealed.

"Alright, then, who wants to go next," Will called the group back to attention.

"Oh, can I go?" Brittany's hand shot up.

"Sure," Will gave her the floor, and she got up, getting applause from Penny, Amy, and Bernadette.

"Next time maybe I can accompany myself on the terminator," Brittany smiled.

"The what?" Santana asked.

"I know that's not what it's called, but I forgot, and I thought it was a robot at first," she explained with a shrug before getting into her number. The guest trio carried on in giving their 'host' cheers as she went, which rubbed off on the rest of the group, getting them all energized. When she was done, after bowing thanks, she had regained her seat. "Maybe you could go up there," she had smiled to Bernadette. "Get your shot at a real Glee Club performance."

"Oh, no, I… I couldn't," Bernadette humbly and nervously laughed.

"Maybe we should go all three of us," Amy had jumped in.

"No," Penny had put a stop to this before it could get off the ground, and Amy frowned. "I mean… they all prepared something, it wouldn't be fair…"

"Nice save," Amy could see right through her.

After Santana's performance, followed by Artie's, the room had been joined by four more new faces, as the boys had arrived. This time, Brittany had stood, making the introductions. "Everyone, these are my other friends from Pasadena. That's Raj, and Howard, and Leonard, and this is Sheldon," she smiled. When they had gone to sit, she had turned to Puck. "Hey, do you have anything in your locker?"

"Anything…" he wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Like beer or something."

"What? No…" he looked down nervously, to see if Will had heard them.

"You did last week," she pointed out.

"Brittany, shut up," he muttered, trying to indicate she shouldn't talk in front of the teacher. She misinterpreted.

"Okay…" she hesitated before turning to Will. "Mr. Schue, do you have…" Santana had clamped her hand over the blonde's arm, stopping her before she spoke any further.

"What are you doing?" Santana spoke at her ear.

"Well, I just feel bad for Raj, he can't say anything," she pointed out the man, who sat very quietly at the end of the row.

"Well that's his problem, not ours." Brittany sat back with a sigh.

At rehearsal's end, the group had dispersed, and as for the Pasadena group, they would be returning to the hotel to get changed before dinner. Before they could go though, Sheldon had gone to Brittany.

"I need to tell you something."

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	7. The Hallway Confrontation

___**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: The Christmas Tale of Marley the Elf, chapter 2__._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**7. The Hallway Confrontation**

Sheldon had followed Brittany back to her locker, still lugging the Theremin case. When she opened the door, he observed the pictures posted on the inside. "I didn't get to ask, why did Principal Figgins want to see you and the others?" she asked, curious for the story.

"Well, that's actually what I need to talk to you about. Your principal heard that we were here, myself, and Leonard, Raj, and Howard, and he has asked us to take on the role of judge at the science fair."

"Oh!" she smiled. "Do you get to wear a robe?"

"Not that kind of judge," he corrected, and she nodded. "We said yes. Unfortunately, this means I won't be able to continue helping you with your project." Her face fell.

"How come?"

"Oh, but I want to," he promised her, trying very hard for that look to disappear from her face, like he'd just kicked a puppy. "And if I didn't have these standards, I would get to do both. But, see, I can't both be judge and be helping you on a project I will later judge," he explained. "It wouldn't be right. Do you understand?" he asked, and after a moment she nodded. "Good," he breathed.

"I didn't think I was going to win anyway," she shrugged.

"Well, now, hold on," he frowned. "True, you probably wouldn't win, but that doesn't mean you should give up. I went through your research, twice, and a third time with you."

"You crossed most of it out," she pointed out.

"Most, but not all of it," he reminded her. "Some of it was on point," he nodded. "And I believe, if you follow that angle, you could put together a very acceptable presentation that will please your teacher. And as sign of good faith…" he leaned forward and picked up the Theremin case at his feet and held it out to her. "Here." She gasped.

"You're giving me the terminator?"

"Theremin," he corrected. "And lending, not giving."

"Right," she smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't sell yourself short," he told her. "I never do." She put the case down before looking back to him.

"Is it okay if I hug you?"

"Under the circumstances, I guess it would be the appropriate response," he consented after a moment of reflection, and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him for a quick embrace. This was just about the time Azimio had walked by, and when he saw this, he laughed.

"You really will go after anything that moves, won't you?" he called out to Brittany without stopping on his way. Sheldon's blood ran cold at the passing comment, and he looked to Brittany, finding her planted there in silence. It was stronger than him, seeing the hurt in her eyes. If the news of his being unable to help with her project had been the equivalent of kicking the puppy, the boy's words had been something like stomping on it. Before he knew it, he'd turned and stomped after Azimio.

"Excuse me!" his voice rose, getting the boy's attention.

"What do you want, Stretch?" he laughed.

"What do I want? I want you to apologize to Brittany." Now he laughed harder. "I wasn't kidding."

"Oh, I think you are, and you're hilarious." Sheldon got up in his face, and he may have been leaner, but he was taller, and for a moment that won out over Azimio's instinct to respond.

"You are nothing but a bully, picking on an innocent girl like her, and I won't stand for it."

"Sheldon, please," Brittany tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't follow.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, see I'm not the scrawny kid stuck with boys far taller and stupider than him anymore. I got taller, and they stayed stupid. That's where you're headed. Now you apologize to her, or I will show you what several years and degrees can amount to when it comes to messing with people like you." Maybe it was having to stare down the almost crazed-looking tall geek man, but Azimio had thrown a half-hearted 'sorry' to Brittany before shuffling away. Once he was gone, Sheldon let out a long breath like he'd been holding it.

"Woah…" Brittany blinked.

"Boy, that felt good."

"Thanks," she smiled to him, and he nodded.

"You're welcome."

"Of course, now he's gonna come after you."

"What's that?" he tried to sound normal, but his voice had wavered just a hint.

"Well you kind of humiliated him. He's not going to like that."

"What's he going to do?" Sheldon asked, somewhat more worried now.

"I don't know," she shrugged, and he had started to relax a bit, until, "He's definitely going to Slushie you." Sheldon's eyes bugged out.

"You mean…"

"He'll throw one in your face," she explained.

"Oh… no… No, no…" he shivered just at the thought.

"Maybe it's not too late to back out of judging the science fair and go back to Pasadena?" she offered, and that managed to get him back on track.

"No… Sheldon Cooper doesn't run away. Well, he does… Sometimes, he does… But not today, and not as long as he's here," he vowed, and she smiled.

"Good, because I'd hate to see you go so soon."

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	8. The Fair Recollection

___**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Choirs & Legacies__._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**8. The Fair Recollection**

After dinner they had returned to the hotel, packing into one of their rooms for a Penny-mandated movie night. Sheldon was too distracted, as he'd been all evening, to really suggest otherwise, so he tagged along. Before the movie had even been selected, the subject had turned to memories of their own forays into the world of science fairs.

"Did you ever do one, Penny?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh, yeah, once… Well… I was trying to get Peter Collins to do this paper for me, so I said I'd be his test subject at the fair," she revealed, crouching at the mini bar.

"He needed a test subject for the science fair?" Bernadette frowned.

"Yeah, well…" she paused, then shrugged. "Anyway, he won, and I got my paper," she laughed.

"I was so nervous about presenting my project one year. I had worked on it for weeks… But I choked, so when it came time to set up on the day, I said my mother accidentally sat on my project," Howard bowed his head awkwardly.

"Why do I have a feeling you've used that excuse more than once?" Penny stared at him.

"Oh, he has," Bernadette, Raj, and Leonard spoke at once, getting them a look from Howard.

"You want to talk about performance anxiety, try having to impress my mother," Leonard spoke up, shoulders slouched as he clicked through the on-screen movie selection.

"I've done that…" Sheldon mumbled, as distracted as he was, which earned him an unseen glare from Leonard.

"What I'd like to know is how come he didn't ask me to judge, too," Amy threw in. "Or Bernadette," she pointed to her. "I mean, Penny, I get…"

"Hey!" she tried not to sound too outraged, even if she didn't really have a foot to stand on in this case.

"Yeah, she's right," Bernadette pitched in. "We're just as qualified."

"And unlike Raj, we won't have to be inebriated on school grounds just so we can talk to the female participants," Amy continued. Raj made a noise. "I'm just saying."

"Why don't you just ask the principal?" Leonard suggested.

"Tell him you'll do it for free," Howard added. "He'll take you right away." Bernadette smacked him on the arm for that.

"I'll call him now," Amy stood and walked off into the hall with her phone.

"Hey, you alright?" Penny looked to Sheldon. "You've been quiet all night."

"Don't see us complaining," Howard looked to her.

"Bernadette," Penny frowned.

"I got it," she nodded, smacking Howard again.

"Could we not?" he begged her.

"Hey…" Penny nudged at Sheldon's arm. "What's the matter? Did you tell Brittany you couldn't help her anymore?" she asked.

"I did," he confirmed.

"How'd she take it?"

"She looked upset, so I lent her my Theremin," he shrugged. "But she'll do fine."

They were interrupted when they heard Amy's voice erupt from the hall, like she was yelling at someone on the phone. Bernadette got up and ran out to go and try to calm her down.

"So what's the matter with you then?" Penny had turned back to Sheldon. He hesitated, raising his head but keeping his eyes down.

"It appears there is now a contract on my head."

"Well, that was bound to happen one day or another," Howard nodded.

"Wait, hold on, what are you talking about?" Leonard asked.

"When I went to tell Brittany about how I was made a judge for the science fair, which would mean I couldn't help her with her project anymore, this… boy… if you can even call him that… This boy passed by and made a… a comment."

"What kind of comment?" Penny asked.

"The kind that left me no choice but to step up and defend Brittany's good name."

"Oh boy…" Leonard sighed.

"And that's the reason why he's going to kill you?" Penny frowned.

"Who said anything about killing?" Sheldon looked at her. "He's going to throw something at me!"

"No…" Howard sounded mock outrage.

"Oh, yeah, the girls told me about that, they throw Slushies at people h… Oh…" Penny had laughed first, then realizing what this meant, she quieted down.

"And if it's not that… sticky… frozen… thing…" Sheldon looked like he was dry heaving just at the thought. "I could be submitted to any number of retributions straight out of the bully's handbook."

"Sheldon, you're not in high school anymore…" Leonard told him.

"I'm going to be IN a high school," he reasoned. "This is the universe telling me I've made the wrong choice," he shook his head.

"Listen up, drama queen," Howard sighed, which drew Sheldon's attention. "Leonard's right. We are grown men…"

"Yeah, tell me that next time you start whining about action figures," Penny cut in.

"And this guy is just a kid. Are we still scared of those guys?" he chuckled.

"Yes," Leonard and Sheldon both spoke, while Raj nodded. Even Penny was giving confirmation of this.

"Yeah, you're right, let's pack this thing up and head home, we can have our own damn science fair," Howard stood.

"Oh, guys, come on," Penny frowned, just as Amy and Bernadette returned.

"Good news, Principal Figgins has agreed to let us judge the fair with the four of you," Amy announced.

"She threatened to sue," Bernadette revealed. Sensing the tension they had just walked into, the girls looked to the five of them.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"They want to go back home because Sheldon defended Brittany from some kid and now he's afraid of what they'll do to him," Penny explained.

"Kid, more like an ice box," Sheldon grumbled.

"Oh for the love of…" Bernadette frowned.

"No way, we can't go home, we're going to judge the science fair!" Amy insisted, not ready to relinquish her new position.

"Don't worry boys, we'll protect you," Penny smirked. "Now sit down, we're watching a movie."

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	9. The Guide Infiltration

___**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Instant Stars__._

* * *

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**9. The Guide Infiltration**

Sheldon believed that she could do this. It meant a lot to her to know that, and still she had this problem of letting herself believe it. She wanted to prove him right, as much as she wanted to show her teacher that the faith she'd put in her was not in vain. But then she had gone and sat with what she had of her project, and the Theremin as loaned to her by Sheldon, and for a solid hour she stared at it, feeling her head… overheat.

She was still sitting there, chin rested against her folded arms on the table, when Santana walked in. "I know that look." Brittany's eyes turned up and back down again. "Hey, come on," she came to sit with her, prodding at her elbow so she'd sit up.

"Can't do it," she declared.

"Can, too," Santana insisted. "It's not going to happen if you just sit there and pout."

"I blame Figgins for this," Brittany sighed, finally obeying and sitting up, if half slouched.

"Yeah, me too, for a lot of things," Santana smirked.

"I really was starting to think I could do this, but then that was when Sheldon was there. Now it feels like my brain was on life support, and Sheldon was the machine…" Santana wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when Brittany imitated the flat line sound.

"Well I'll just have to be your… paddles," she frowned, trying to carry on with the imagery, and if all it did was bring a smile to Brittany's face, then it was already a victory. "Can I see your research?" Brittany pushed the papers her way, hands falling back in her lap afterward. As she'd done when Sheldon was reading her research, she sat there and waited as patiently as she could. Santana's reading didn't involve crossing out anything, the way Sheldon's had, but Brittany was still nervous as she waited for opinions. "Okay," she finally sat up.

"What'd you think?" Brittany asked.

"You know how I am with science class…" Santana sighed, and Brittany had to smirk. Her dislike for it was notorious. "This… actually makes me like it a little more," she smiled, and the look of hope in the blonde's eyes was priceless.

"You mean it?"

"Why would I lie?" Santana pointed out, and Brittany smiled. "I'll go so far as to say if you don't win, there will be blood."

"Oh, not the razor blades…" Brittany hushed.

"So what's in the box, is that the…"

"Terminator," Brittany told her, opening the case and taking out… "Okay, Theremin," she gave the right name, even if she preferred the other.

"Right…" Santana still looked at the instrument like it would be about as effective as pots and pans and a pair of wooden spoons. Brittany could see this, and she had a knowing smile. She sat up, remembering what Sheldon had shown. When her hands' movements began to produce sounds, Santana's look began to shift into amazement. Brittany wasn't too good at playing it yet, but she had picked up a trick or two in a short time. "Liking the Terminator," she slowly nodded.

"You should try it," Brittany declared.

"I should?"

"Sheldon told me it takes a skilled hand, and your hands are very skilled," she explained, and Santana hadn't seen the comment coming, or the flush it created.

Before they could switch places, Brittany's phone had given a chirp. She looked at the screen, reading the message. "It's from Bernadette," she frowned. "She says to look up this guy on the internet…" A moment later, there was another message, now from Raj, who had linked a video recording of a lecture. In both cases, there was some variation of 'you didn't hear this from me.'

"Nerd Santa's Little Helpers to the rescue," Santana laughed.

"Are they going to get in trouble for this?" Brittany hesitated.

"Why would they? You didn't hear this from them," Santana shrugged.

With her spirits raised, and with Santana's support, Brittany had gotten to work. The two tips she had gotten really did help in bringing her information she could use, and they weren't alone. In the hours and days that passed, she had gotten tips from Leonard, and Amy, and Howard, too, even Penny, though more in an aesthetic than a scientific perspective. And then there had been a handful of tips from a 'secret friend,' which left Brittany wondering. Santana knew it had to be Sheldon – he wasn't as subtle as he might have thought he was – but Brittany wasn't looking like she was catching on, and she decided it was better she figured it out on her own, if she figured it out at all.

The final part of her preparation was to put together the display she'd have to present. Out came the cardboard, the markers, the glue and the glitter… Brittany was on a roll at this point, and Santana would step back and let her do it, not quite realizing she was going unassisted.

"I'm done," she finally stood back, and Santana came up to see.

"Genius," she declared with a smirk, and Brittany beamed with pride.

"I kind of don't want it to be over," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, then Sheldon and Penny and the others are going to leave," she explained.

"You'll see them again," Santana tried to comfort her.

"I know."

"I remember when you told me you were going to be spending a week at your aunt's in Pasadena, you said you didn't want to go. Then when you came back you couldn't stop talking about it."

"And I shared the banana bread," Brittany recalled.

"Yes, yes you did," Santana still couldn't keep from going into a happy place whenever that thing was mentioned.

"I can't wait for the science fair…" Santana smiled at her.

"There's a sentence I bet a lot of people wouldn't have expected to hear you say, Britt."

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	10. The Gym Revision

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**10. The Gym Revision**

Walking into McKinley High, it hadn't been clear what Sheldon had put into practice, but eventually they had pieced it together. He had made it so they would walk in as a group, only it felt more like he was in the middle and they blocked all points of access to him. He had gone and created a surround human shield. Once Leonard had pointed it out, there had been a collective groan, after which the circle around Sheldon had dissolved.

"This is ridiculous!" Penny had proclaimed.

"Is it?" Sheldon accused. "You're not the one with the target on your head, Penny."

"Keep this up and she might let him hit you," Howard muttered.

"I heard that," Sheldon turned on him.

"Forget about him," Penny insisted.

"She's right. You have more important things to do," Amy told him. "Just think about the science." She turned a look to Penny, wordless but clearly telling: You keep an eye on him. The blonde rolled her eyes, but she nodded.

"We have to check in with Principal Figgins," Bernadette reminded them.

"I'll wait for you in the gym then," Penny nodded.

"Wait, you have to stay with us," Sheldon interjected.

"I'm not a judge, remember? I won't be far."

At the very least, if there was one thing able to distract Sheldon for some time, it was receiving his judge badge. He had brought along his own clipboard, ready to take notes as he reviewed the various projects presented by the students.

The group had split off into teams of two, Howard and Raj, Amy and Bernadette… and Leonard, Sheldon, and Penny. He needed her close at all times 'just in case.'

"That won't work," Sheldon pointed to one display on his left. The boy standing next to it looked up at him in shock when he heard. "If you didn't know that, then what are you even doing here?" Sheldon shook his head, and the boy sank on the stool he had set next to his table.

"Sheldon…" Leonard frowned.

"What? Do you want me to lie to him?"

"A little less honesty," Penny suggested.

"What would be the point in that?" he still shook his head, but they were looking at him and he sighed. "Fine, I can change approach." He looked around, taking in the next display before looking to the girl in front of it. "You tried," he put on a smile before moving along. "She didn't try at all," he muttered back to Leonard and Penny.

"She can still hear you!" Leonard didn't know where to look. Sheldon was too busy taking notes to listen.

They had carried on with their first quick look around before they started their in depth judging of the presentations. Leonard had begged Sheldon to let him do the talking, even if he knew that wouldn't last very long.

Penny was close to bailing out, though she wanted to stay for Brittany's sake, when Sheldon slid up behind her. "I think I saw him," he whispered, and she jumped.

"Sh… What? Wh…"

"The ice box," he muttered," nodding to one side. Penny took a look.

"Sheldon, that's not him, just relax and keep judging, that should be easy." He wasn't convinced. "You just let him try, see what happens."

Once they had reached Brittany's display, he had found it easier to focus. A few of the other kids from Glee Club had been hanging around just before they arrived, though they'd moved along by the time they got there, leaving only Brittany there with Santana at her side.

"Hey, you're here!" Brittany was happy to see them. "What do you think?" she stood back to let them see her presentation.

It was peculiar, without a doubt, although coming from her they would have expected no less. They could still see that she had put a lot of work into it.

"Brittany, it looks great," Penny smiled, coming up to her.

"Do you think it'll work out?"

"No idea," she admitted. "You'll have to ask those two." The boys were busy looking over the display, checking out the finished product after having been aware of bits and pieces along the way.

"Can they even hear us right now?" Santana joked, looking at how concentrated they were.

"You should see them sometimes, it's like the world goes away," Penny agreed.

"What are the odds right now, what did you hear?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The other projects, what did they say?"

"Oh. Well…" Penny looked around the room. "That one, hopeless. That one, dangerous and hopeless. Over there a few they went 'huh…', one they went 'woah…'. That one cried, that one is still crying. Right now your biggest competition is over there," she pointed.

"Maybe I should pay them a visit," Santana thought out loud.

"Don't," Brittany begged.

"I was only kidding," Santana promised her, although she still had half a mind to go and 'accidentally' knock the display over. She really wanted Brittany to win, with all the work she'd put into it. "Mostly."

Sheldon and Leonard had finished their observation of Brittany's presentation. They gave her the cursory thanks before moving along. "Look who likes to play official," Penny chuckled.

"Penny!" Sheldon called after her.

"Right, that's me. I forgot I'm playing bodyguard today. By the way, if you see that kid from the hall, try and keep him away from Sheldon? He's about to lose it." She scurried off to rejoin the boys before Sheldon threw a fit.

"What kid, what's she talking about?" Santana turned to Brittany.

"Nothing, just Azimio," the blonde shrugged evasively. Before Santana could ask her anything, she had looked back to her. "Do you really think I can win?"

"We've been through it, but I'll tell you again, my vote's on you."

"You're not a judge," Brittany reminded her.

"Still counts for something."

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	11. The Bully Sedation

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**11. The Bully Sedation**

Their evaluations had been handed in, the judging complete. Now they only had to wait for the announcement. As they all stood about, there came Brittany, tapping Howard and Raj's shoulders. They turned and she smiled at them and the rest.

"Thanks," she told them.

"It was fun," Leonard nodded, looking around. "Being a judge…"

"No, not that," Brittany shook her head. "I mean thank you for your help, with the project," she explained. Some looked down, some looked aside.

"What help, we didn't…" Howard was not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Yeah, because that would be… bad," Amy's gaze flickered to Sheldon for a moment. He wasn't looking down, but she knew that look on his face. He was hiding something, and he thought he was doing a good job of it when he really wasn't.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Brittany just kept smiling. "It'll be our secret. Well, ours, and my secret helper. I never found out who he was… or she was."

"Well whoever he is, I can imagine he chose to stay anonymous for a reason, so long as he could still help," Sheldon posited, with that same face.

"Or whoever she is," Brittany added with a nod, while the others evaded her eyes again, choosing to let her believe what she wanted to.

"They'll announce the winners soon, are you nervous? Excited?" Penny asked her, to change the subject.

"I guess," she shrugged. "I know I'm not going to win."

"Why do you say that?" Sheldon asked. "If you go in with that kind of defeatist attitude, you're never going to get anywhere."

"I never win, not in these things," she explained plainly. "It's fine."

"Brittany, do you want to win?" Sheldon asked.

"I…" she started, hesitated.

"Do you want to win?" he repeated.

"Why, can you make it happen?"

"No. But you can." She thought about it, nodded to herself. "Wait, but you know how this ends, you were the judges," she looked around at them.

"Not the final result, they're tallying it up now," Leonard explained.

"We'll find out soon," Bernadette promised.

"You know after this is over, no matter what, we're going out to celebrate, got it?" Penny told her.

"Can we go to Breadstix?" she beamed.

"Oh can we?" Raj sounded excited at the thought.

"Well, well, look who it is…" a new voice broke in, and by the yelp that Sheldon gave out before he ducked behind Penny, they had a pretty good idea what was about to happen. The others turned, and when they saw Azimio the boys startled.

"Man, you weren't kidding…" Howard breathed. "Someone's been eating his cereal in the morning."

"I think he ate someone else's cereal, too," Leonard blinked.

"Oh, come on," Penny rolled her eyes, moving to the head of the group as Azimio came up to them.

"Move aside, blondie, I need to have a chat with that one there," he pointed to Sheldon, who was trying to make himself small even as he towered over most of them. "But once I'm done, I'd be happy to get to know you," he gave her a look from head to toe and back.

"Hey!" Leonard's first instinct was to intervene, although as soon as Azimio looked to him, his knees buckled. "Just… be nice, alright?"

"Be real nice," Azimio promised with a smirk, turning to Sheldon now. "Hey, Stretch," he nodded. "Figured I'd find you here in Nerdville. You and me, we've got some business to take care of," he gave the cup he was holding a quick swish, the iced drink inside sloshing about.

"Oh, is that for me?" Penny cheerily swooped in, snatching the cup from him and tipping it in the process so it would splash down the jock's front. "Oops…" she breathed, laughing at the shocked, sort of frozen face he gave. "You should go and wash up. Wouldn't want that to get in your…" Azimio groaned and stalked off without a word. Penny turned back to the others with pride. Sheldon looked this close to wanting to hug her, a rare event on its own, but then he resisted, remembering himself. "And that's how it's done. Now will you relax already? Remember, having fun, the science fair, that's… fun…" she tried to sound more convinced; she wouldn't exactly associate this place with amusement, but for their sake she pretended like she did.

"I think they're going to announce the winners now," Brittany pointed to the stage. "I should get back to my table."

"And we should get on stage," Howard looked to the others.

"And I…" Penny started, then paused with a frown: she had nowhere to go.

"Come with me," Brittany took her hand and dragged her back to the table where Santana was waiting.

TO BE CONCLUDED (NEXT FRIDAY)


	12. The Participation Principle

**"The Fair Collaboration"**

**12. The Participation Principle**

They sat now, nine of them around a table at Breadstix, although it could be said there were four of them to one side, four to the other, so that she may sit in the center, the diner of honor. Each of them had a glass to cheer on, and she had one, too, but she was more interested in the object shining before her. She traced the lettering at the bottom, still as what it was to her, a surprise, unlikely but treasured. _Third place._

The boy who'd gotten second place had looked like they might as well have given him fiftieth place and it would have been the same. To Brittany, third place had felt like first. She knew she had earned it, fought for it and got it fair and square, and she had never been prouder.

"Alright, alright, a toast!" Penny rose her voice, and the glasses went up. "Here's to Brittany, showing that science fair what us blondes can do," she threw the girl a smile and a wink, making her laugh. The others cheered along.

They ate, laughed, and chatted. It had been a long few days for all of them, although they had enjoyed them all. They talked about the good, the people they'd encountered both good and bad, Glee Club for one, a bully with a Slushie for the other. They talked about hard work and helping hands both open and covert.

The seven from Pasadena would be heading back to their hotel, packing up and heading to the airport, so the dinner served as both a celebration of the science fair's results, and a farewell to their visitors and judges. Brittany was not particularly looking forward to that moment herself, and the closer they got to it, the more they could see.

"Go talk to her," Leonard spoke at Sheldon's side. He looked up, unsure who he meant. "You came for her, just make sure she knows," he shrugged.

"Leonard, like I would leave and not say goodbye," Sheldon shook his head.

"Right, sorry," Leonard smiled to himself, seeing his friend's face; he wasn't too keen on going away either, whether he could acknowledge it or not.

At the end of the meal, all had moved out, to wait on the cabs that would return them to the hotel. "Brittany, wait," Sheldon had called to her. She stopped and turned to him, still holding her small trophy near. "I wanted to say… I'm glad we came," he nodded when he found his words. "I owed you a visit."

"That's why you came?" Brittany asked, somewhere between happy and let down.

"No, of course not, I came to help you," Sheldon was quick to reassure, and her smile reasserted itself. "And… I wanted to see you," he offered.

"Yeah, me too. So does that mean… I've been in Pasadena twice, you've been to Lima only one time. Next time we see each other, will you come back here?" Sheldon considered this.

"I've been known to keep count, so I guess I would still owe you another visit. But I have more money than you, so it wouldn't be fair for you to have to pay to come to Pasadena every time."

"Doesn't it cost more to buy tickets for all of you instead of just one for me?" Brittany pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. Alright, then next time, I'll just buy your ticket myself," he decided.

"You will?" Brittany was surprised, but then her smile brightened. "Okay. Maybe you could come and see us perform though. Glee Club, at competition… maybe not all of them, but if we make it to Nationals."

"I'll consider it," Sheldon agreed. She opened her arms, just a little, as though to ask. It took him a moment to understand, and when he did he hesitated, but finally he let out a breath and put his arms around her. "You did good," he told her as they pulled away.

"I actually liked doing it," Brittany told him. "Most of it is hard, in science class, but even if I don't get it I still like being there."

"That's good, you just keep it up," Sheldon felt nothing short of pride. Penny came up to them then.

"The cabs are here," she informed them. Brittany turned to hug her goodbye again, even though she'd said her goodbyes to the rest of them already.

"I'll be there in a minute," Sheldon promised, waiting for her to leave them again. When she did, he looked to Brittany. "I left something for you, back in your choir room."

"You did? What is it?"

"I believe you call it a Terminator," he revealed, and her eyes went wide.

"But it's yours."

"And now it's yours. I can get another one, but you should have it, you earned it," he bowed his head.

"I'm going to hug you again," she informed him, catching him by surprise.

"Okay, that's… Alright…" he blinked. She pulled away, giving him a smile.

"Goodbye, Sheldon."

"Goodbye, Brittany."

THE END


End file.
